lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Is This The End?
| series = LG15 | number = 331 | image = 0331_JonasEnd.jpg | caption = Fight the Order! | blogger = Jonas | date = 20071025 | url = | forumid = 14658 | length = 7:49 | description = Thanks qthec for solving that code in Emma's video. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned . . . time is running out. | location = The rented house, Pleasant Manor | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett and Greg Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | directors = Marcello Daciano | camera = Kevin Schlanser and Justin Thompson | vidplay = Mary Feuer | supprod = Mary Feuer | story = Mary Feuer, Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried, Marcello Daciano, and Jan Libby | editor = Kevin Schlanser and Justin Thompson | pm = Greg Goodfried | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = Lee Miller}} Thugs|Something For Rockets}} | Previous = Lonelygirl15 Season Two... So Far | Next = What Happened? | PreviousB = Slow Down and Stare | NextB = Cat Hunt | PreviousC = | NextC = }} Transcript (In Daniel's room, Jonas and Daniel are using the laptop.) Jonas: Daniel, we don't have time for this. Whatweird.com? Daniel: Naw, man. Just check it out for a second. It's cool. Jonas: (scoffs) Yeah, I think someone's messing with you. Daniel: Dude, it's real. I've read all these people's accounts on here. Jonas: Well, you know what? Unless it's helping us find Emma, I'm not interested. (slaps Daniel's back) Daniel: Maybe it could? Jonas: Yup. Daniel: Right? Jonas: Time travel? Daniel: No, teleportation- It's not even the same thing! It's like, it's like one person going from one place to another without being seen. (Jonas looks incredulous) I thought it was BS too but I'm telling you, man, I've read these stories. It's real. Jonas: Okay, well, good luck with that. I'm going to go work on the code in the other room. (steps out of room) Daniel: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Jonas. Who is this band? Jonas: (returns) Oh, that's uh, that's Something for Rockets. That's the new song. Daniel: It's good. I like it. (Jonas leaves once more and Daniel returns his attention to the laptop.) Jonas! They cracked the code. Jonas: What? Daniel: Yeah, man. I'm on the forum right now. Th-they, they cracked it. Jonas: D- Scroll down, scroll down! Daniel: Hang on! Look... Pleasant Manor. Yeah. What the hell is Pleasant Manor? Jonas: Pleasant Manor... Daniel: Pphht. Jonas: I think I know what that is. Daniel: (short noises like he's trying to say something) Jonas: Dude, I think I know what that is. (runs out of the room) Daniel: You're crazy if-- Hey, hold on! Ta--! (pauses at the door and returns for camera. Scene cuts to Mallory walking into the scene.) Hey, Mal. Do you know if I brought the, uh, computer? If I packed the computer with the backpack? Mallory: I dunno. I mean I-I- Daniel: I can't remember. Mallory: Daniel, do you really have to go? Daniel: Yeah, I got to go. Mallory: No, I just think that maybe this is something they can do on their own. You can just stay here with me. Daniel: No, I- (struggles for words) I promise you it will be the last time. Everything will be okay. Okay? (They kiss) Don't worry. Mallory: Just... be careful. Sarah: (off screen) Hey! Sorry I'm interrupting. But, um, (on screen) is that the last tape? Jonas: (at front door) That is the last tape, actually. So if you could just (indicates "cut" with his hands slashing across his neck). We need to save it. 'Cause it's all we got. Sarah: Seriously, we need to--we need to go too. We're kind of on a time limit here. Jonas: Yeah, really. Sorry to interrupt, but we really got to go. Sarah: I am sorry. Jonas: Go, go, go, go. Come on. (Scene ends with Sarah and Jonas leaving. It cuts next to Daniel jumping over a fence, causing him to fall.) Daniel: Bawah! Uh! Jonas: Get up! Get up! (Daniel gets up and stops a few feet away, panting) Daniel: Hold on! Jonas: I think we lost them. Daniel: Let's just take a minute. (Scene cuts to Jonas in the same place, holding the camera to himself, holding a gun in the other hand. He repeatedly looks over his shoulder.) Jonas: I think we lost them. We're running from that guy Virgil, that Watcher, that same guy that I had a run-in with in the woods. Well, we ditched the car and we went on foot to try to lose them. I think we did. (to Daniel) What? Daniel: Why are we running from him again? I don't even understand, man. I thought he was on our side. Jonas: Yeah, well, we don't know that. And besides, Emma's location is on this tape. We can't afford to lose it. Daniel: Yeah, that's only if he can't find it on the forum there, dude. Jonas: Yeah, well, obviously he didn't or why would he be following us? Oh, shit! Shit! Take the camera! Daniel: Give it, give it, give it. (Jonas shoots three times. The camera pans to Virgil quickly hiding behind an old building above them. Suddenly he is running after Jonas and Daniel. Scene cuts to Jonas running between some pillars that belong to a building.) Jonas: This way! Come on! Alright, man. Go, go, go! (The camera shows Virgil running behind them. Then pans to Jonas crossing the street. Next, the camera cuts to Jonas running through the aisles of a convenience store. He leaves the store. Next, Jonas is leading Daniel into a house.) Follow me. This way. (they enter a living room) Don't move! Come on! (Jonas trips trying to reach a door) Daniel: You all right? Jonas: Yeah. Come on! Daniel: Is it locked? Jonas: Yes. Woman: Yeah! (A woman is washing dishes in the next room. Jonas runs past her to the door that leads outside.) Jonas: Sorry, sorry, sorry. Really sorry. (Jonas jumps over a rail.) Daniel: Come on, man! Hurry up! (Jonas runs down some stairs. Camera pans to Virgil on their heels) He's coming up! Come on! (Jonas struggles momentarily with a railed door.) Hurry up! (Virgil runs into the door, reaching for Jonas through the bars. Virgil finally tries to open the door from the outside. Come on! Jonas: Run! Run! (A car honks as Jonas and Daniel tell each other to "Come on!" and "Run!" Camera shows Virgil already catching up once more. Sarah drives a car up next to them, honking the horn. Daniel gets in the back and Jonas the front) Come on, come on, come on! I got gun! He's right behind me! Sarah: Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay? Jonas: Just go! (Cuts to Sarah walking up to the Pleasant Manor Security Guard, who is guarding a gate, while Jonas and Daniel hide behind some bushes.) Sarah: Hey, um, excuse me? Pleasant Manor Security Guard: Can I help you? Sarah: Yeah, um, my car broke down just--just right down the road. Uh, is there anyway that you can help me? I-I'm just-I don't really know much about anythi-- Pleasant Manor Security Guard: I-I can't leave here. I'm sorry. Sarah: Oh. Right. Okay. No. Um, it's just--it's just a second. It's seriously right there. Honestly. I promise you. It's just right there. And I don't know anything about mechanics. I mean, I don't even know if that's the right word. Pleasant Manor Security Guard: Just right down the road? Sarah: Please? It's just right there. (grabs on to the Pleasant Manor Security Guard's sleeve with a pouty look on her face) Please, please? Pleasant Manor Security Guard: Just-just for a second. Sarah: (jumps up) Thank you! (They walk away together. Scene cuts to Jonas holding a gun entering the gate.) Daniel: Man, I can't believe she pulled it off. Jonas: I know, that was amazing. Come on. Daniel: You think she's okay? Jonas: Yeah. She should be fine. Come on! (They run until Jonas stops near an opening in a hedge.) That's it. That's Pleasant Manor. Alex--Alex's mom, my step-grandma, if you're following any of that, she took us here when we were kids for some party. It was winter solstice or whatever. Anyway, it was her and all her weirdo cult friends who turned out to be weirdo Hymn of One people. Why is Emma here? Well, she's here because I'm guessing our rogue Elder is the same guy who threw that party. Check it out. Look. (Camera pans to Pleasant Manor. Scene cuts to Jonas and Daniel sneaking closer to the manor.) Daniel: Hey! What about over there? Jonas: I-I dunno, man. What are we gonna do? Climb the wall? What do you think? Daniel: There's Sarah! There's Sarah right there! Sarah: (a few yards away, motioning for them to come closer) Guys! You guys! Over here! Jonas: Let's go. Daniel: Go, go, go. (They run toward Sarah.) Sarah: Guys, hurry up. (Jonas and Daniel whisper to her.) Come on. No, no, no. I'm fine. What did you think I was gonna do? Stay hiding-- Jonas: Shh! Shh! Sarah: You guys, this way. (Opens a door on the side of the building.) Jonas: Careful. Let me go first. Sarah: Okay. (Jonas examines surroundings with gun drawn.) Jonas: Hey, hey. Careful. Sarah: Sorry. (Jonas mutters indistinctly) Yeah, sure, go ahead. (Jonas enters the kitchen. They duck when they see someone outside the window.) Jonas: Get down, get down. There's a guy there. (Jonas gets up and walks away) Is he following us? Is he coming? Daniel: No. Oh my God. (Sarah exhales as she and Daniel follow Jonas. Jonas stops before entering a room with a glass door and stairs.) Jonas: Shh! (Scene cuts to heavy rattle and Daniel running up the stairs, followed by Sarah and Jonas.) Daniel: Go, go, go, man! Come on, come on, come on! (Jonas trips) Get up, man! Get up! Sarah, come on! Let's go! (Camera pans to downstairs, where three thugs are chasing them. Shouts and screams are heard. They enter a room.) Jonas: In here! Go, go, go, go! Shut it! You got it? Daniel: Yeah! (One of their pursuers manages to get his arm through the door. As Daniel tries to push it back, a shot is fired.) Jonas: A chair! A chair! Hold on! Got it! Sarah, look out! Daniel: Sarah, look for a way out! Sarah: What? What do you want me to do? Daniel: Find a way out! Sarah: Um, there's more of it outside the window. You guys, hurry! (she tries to undo the locks) Oh, shit. Oh! Jonas: Here, here! Film this. Sarah: Okay. Jonas: Listen to me! There's no time to edit. I'm just gonna post this right now, all right? This is gonna be the last time you hear from us. Shit! There's, like, four guys out there! Sarah: Oh, God. Oh, God. Jonas: Listen to me, if you don't hear from us by noon tomorrow, then we're just, we... Just keep fighting! Just keep fighting the Order! Notes *At 07:49, this was the longest lonelygirl15 video ever, until Beer Bath (January 18, 2008) was released. *Daniel strategically positions a chair below the door, which is an almost guaranteed way to prevent many closed doors from being opened. Whilst this works on doors with handles, sadly it would have no effect whatsoever on a door knob being turned. *This is the first blog to utilize the MySpaceTV player since the Season One finale. The video was later uploaded to YouTube on October 29th. *In this video, we learn that the Watcher who "helped" Jonas is named Virgil, after the and Dante's guide through the Nine Circles of Hell in The Inferno. Category:Videos with Thug